


Birthday Boy

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: It's Valery's birthday!  (Which it's not, until September 1, but it is Jared Harris' birthday!)





	Birthday Boy

Valery woke up in Pripyat Sunday morning, the day after their meeting. Really, they should be getting back to work today, but it had been late in the afternoon when they got back and Boris had been awfullyl insistant about them taking this extra day to relax. Valery just hadn't had the energy to argue with him.

But why today?

Valery opened his eyes on a most curious sight. Boris was tying helium balloons to the foot of his bed. What in the hell?

_______________________

Boris and Pikalov had spent several hours trying to get the balloons blown up last night while Valery pored over paperwork in his room. They'd had to work with a rusty helium tank that somehow Pikalov had managed to procure, and some of the balloons had popped while they were blowing them up. It was an odd assortment the party shop had sent along too. Some were obviously for kids' birthdays, some weren't even birthday balloons. One bright lime green one said, "Happy Anniversary!" on the side. But Boris knew he had to make do with what he had.

_________________________

"Boris! What...?". 

"Happy birthday, Valera!" Boris proclaimed, his face beaming. "Come get yourself out of bed!"

Valery got up, shaking his head. He'd totally forgotten it was his birthday. So how did Boris know? He looked at Boris suspiciously. Boris started laughing heartily.

"What? You think an aparachtchik like me can't look at any personnel files he wants? Especially when it's someone working on his commission?"

Valery pouted at Boris. He wasn't mad, quite touched actually, but still. The next moment Boris grabbed his arm, sat on the bed and swung him over his lap, arse up.

"And now for the traditional birthday spankings!"

"What? No, Boris!" Valery struggled but Boris was way too strong for him. The paddling started, but it wasn't so bad. Boris did not even begin to use his full strength, but just smacked him hard enough to make his point. But he did count all the way up to fifty-one before stopping and Valery was flushed (and a bit turned on) by the time he was finished.

"Now, you're all sweaty, get in the shower!"

Valery began undressing and was just stepping into the shower when he saw Boris coming up behind him, undressed. 

"What? I'm going to wash your hair, birthday boy!"

The next twenty minutes were sheer bliss for Valery as Boris washed his hair and then the rest of him too. By the time the hot water ran out, Valery was flushed red from the heat...or maybe it was the memory of Boris' hands traveling over every square inch of his body? Boris could be very, very thorough when he wanted to be. 

After Valery dressed, Boris proclaimed it was time for the presents. Presents? Boris had bought him presents? When had he had time? Then Valery remembered that yesterday Boris had disappeared for almost half a day. And, come to think of it, Boris had kicked him out of his room when they got back last night for quite a while.

There were a number of presents, and they were all beautifully wrapped. Some were more practical than others, like the two cartons of Valery's favorite cigarettes along with a brand new lighter (someone, Glukov? had swiped Valery's sometime back). There were also two new turtlenecks, one a forest green, and the other a deep blue that Boris had picked out because it matched Valery's eyes perfectly.

But then there were fancier gifts... A beautiful first edition book of poetry by Valery's favorite poet. A leatherbound journal with a pen set for Valery to write his own poems in. A drawing pad and artist's pencils for Valery to use when sketching.

Valery turned to Boris, his eyes glistening with tears of joy. Since he had been an adult, nobody had bought him birthday presents. Maybe the odd card from a colleague, if any of them even remembered, but that was it.

"Boris! How can I ever thank you?". Boris approached Valery, smiling at his reaction. Before he could say anything, Valery kissed him hard on the lips, then hugged him so hard Boris could feel his back creaking. They stood like that, wrapped in each other's embrace, for countless minutes, then pulled apart abruptly at the sound of people at the door.

Pikalov and Tarakanov came in, wheeling a cart between them. On it was a large sheet cake, a bottle of vodka, and..."Oh! Boris! How did you come by ice cream?"

Boris smiled mysteriously. He would never tell!


End file.
